Ball security—i.e., possessing the ball so as not to commit a turnover, thereby giving possession of the ball to the opposing team—in such sports as American football and Rugby football is a critically-important factor that affects the likelihood that a team will win a game. Therefore, ballcarriers in American football, for example receivers, tight ends, running backs, and kickoff and punt returners are taught to develop secure ballhandling skills so that they minimize the likelihood that they will fumble the ball during plays, thereby reducing the likelihood of committing turnovers.
There is a need for a training device that helps ballcarriers develop more secure ballhandling technique.